star_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ek Ghar Banaunga
Ek Ghar Banaunga (English: I Will Make a Home) is an Indian soap opera broadcast onStar Plus channel beginning on April 29, 2013. The show outlines the ideas of marriage and how daughters but not sons are supposed to leave their father's home to live with their spouses. Contents https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ek_Ghar_Banaunga# hide *1 Plot summary *2 Cast *3 Awards & Nominations *4 External links Plot summaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ek_Ghar_Banaunga&action=edit&section=1 edit Aakash and Poonam come from completely different backgrounds. Aakash takes care of his father's wedding decoration and catering business. Poonam is a bold and educated student. Aakash falls for Poonam when he meets her and her family in an accident. Poonam's father and brother, in the US, are facing a financial crisis. Her father decides to arrange her marriage with her lecturer, the gentlemanly Gautam. While Aakash meets Poonam many times, he fails to express his love. Two young flirts, Gullu and Radhe, give flying kisses to Poonam. Poonam and her mother do not reveal it to her poor and kindhearted father. Aakash visits Poonam and her father, where he sees this indecency and fights the boys. Poonam gets angry as Aakash unknowingly hits her father, too. Poonam's friends, mother and father tell her that Aakash has only done the right thing. Aakash is heartbroken to know about Poonam's marriage. When he comes home, he learns that his sister was rejected and insulted by a boy and his family. Aakash angrily shouts at them and sends them out. Aakash is given the responsibility of her engagement function by Poonam's father. Gautam does not like Aakash due to his caring attitude towards Poonam. Aakash's sister Prarthana is again rejected and is heartbroken. Aakash consoles Prarthana that he, too, is heartbroken, but he is happy to spent his rest of life with their parents and dadima. Prarthana goes to a coffee shop and awaits Aakash, who went to Poonam's house. Aakash helps Poonam's parents from the bank manager while Poonam helps Prarthana and pays her bill. Poonam's engagement is followed by haldi function and music concert happens happily, but Gautam's family tries to stop marriage as they are unhappy without getting bribe. Prabhunathji has a heart attack after knowing that their house would be lost due to loan issue. Poonam's brother, too, is worried but does not have money. Aakash saves Prabhunathji while he also creates havoc in hospital due to his short temper. Prabhunathji returns home and has to face more problems. Gautam's father sends some local people to their house to stay until marriage. While Prarthana's marriage is fixed, Aakash's brother's wife plans to fix marriage of the Akash with Prarthana's future nanad, Tara. One day before the marriage of Prarthana, Aakash is forced to marry Poonam. Casthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ek_Ghar_Banaunga&action=edit&section=2 edit *Ishita Dutta as Poonam Akash Garg *Rahul Sharma as Akash Garg *Narendra Jha as Shashikant Garg (Akash's Father) *Neelima Parandekar as Mangala Garg (Akash's Mother) *Pyumori Mehta as Vandana Nath (Poonam's Mother) *Mahaveer Mehta as Rajesh *Mohit Sinha as Radhe *Salina Prakash as Kannu *Sachin Chhabra as Gautam *Prachi Parab as Prarthana Awards & Nominationshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ek_Ghar_Banaunga&action=edit&section=3 edit